


i shouldn't write this late

by kidotix



Series: Malgus 817.26 Iota [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, also references to an oc, but they're even vaguer than megatron and lugnut, i'm having a real hard time working myself back up to writing even mid-length stuff okay, megatron and lugnut are referenced but don't show up, really really short, this is whos fic is it anyways where the timeline is made up and the context doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidotix/pseuds/kidotix
Summary: Blitzwing has been working closely with the inner circle, and receives some unexpected advice.





	i shouldn't write this late

Blitzwing waved Lugnut off, trying not to let on any disappointment. He couldn't undervalue the luck he had, being able to shadow a member of Megatron's inner circle. It was a position both honored and terrifying to him, after working his way here from nothing. He had met the inner circle, even met Lord Megatron himself, and though he wasn't part of it yet he could feel it was almost within his grasp. He simply had to follow Lugnut's teachings, and put them into practice- unwavering loyalty to the Decepticons, and Lord Megatron above all else.

Automatically, he pulled up a small display on his eyepiece, scanning through the Decepticon channels as he walked. It was so instinctual by now he wasn't sure he could break the habit, but as always nothing changed. There was still no mention of him anywhere. Disconcerted, Blitzwing dismissed the display, stopping in his tracks and glancing around for anything to take his attention off the lack of news.

A distant crash was lucky enough to draw his attention, and Blitzwing followed it with relief. The feeling was short-lived, as the sounds grew louder and more distinctively violent as he grew closer to where he knew Megatron himself was located. He froze in front of the door to their lord's command center, the two voices within clearly distinct by now. Megatron was in there, clearly rumbling with anger, and someone else with him was clearly on the painful receiving end of his fury. This was not something he wanted to walk into.

The noise within seemed to slowly calm down, but Blitzwing backed away regardless, unsure if he wanted to risk being caught even this close to the command center without Lugnut accompanying him. The door slid open before he could make the decision, but he wasn't sure if he should be relieved that Megatron wasn't the one who walked out. His second-in-command was nearly as notorious as a Decepticon he should avoid at all costs.

Of course, he didn't look like much of a threat. He wasn't even as big as the younger Decepticon, and he could pick up signs of faint damage with even a cursory glance. Energon was leaking from several cuts, including ones on his lower lip and neck. He chose not to question where they were from.

Starscream didn't seem to even notice Blitzwing until he had nearly walked into the taller Decepticon. Starscream backed up, squinting at Blitzwing with such an intense glare that he automatically snapped to attention. "My apologies, Starscream, sir!"

Starscream seemed surprised by that, eyes widening before narrowing behind an amused grin. "At ease... Blitzwing, isn't it?" Starscream asked, chuckling.

"Yes, sir," Blitzwing confirmed, letting himself relax somewhat. He didn't let his guard down entirely, though- this was a dangerous Cybertronian, even if he seemed harmless. Starscream brushed past him, waving a hand to indicate that Blitzwing should follow, which be did obediently.

"I've heard good things about you," Starscream said, idly brushing away his own energon as though he was brushing dust off his armor. Even injured and with someone who could clearly work out why, he carried himself with unshaken confidence. "But only second-hand. Tell me how your shadowing has been going" Starscream glanced back at Blitzwing over his shoulder, a spark of familiarity in his eyes. "I understand that you're hoping to find an even higher ranking soon."

Blitzwing knew that at least part of that was a lie- largely because he knew Lugnut and the other Decepticons avoided and rarely spoke to Starscream, let alone about him. He had gotten that information on his own. Blitzwing opened his mouth to ask how he'd managed it, if he knew Blitzwing could see through his lie.

"It's been going well," Blitzwing said instead. "Lugnut is powerful, and has been able to teach me much about the workings of our armies, on several levels." Including the highest levels that Blitzwing hoped to reach. "I hope to be able to use what he's shown me soon."

Starscream didn't look back at him when he spoke this time. "Of course. He's certainly drilled you on his philosophy, hasn't he? Loyalty to Lord Megatron above all else."

Blitzwing didn't think he should confirm that in front of Starscream, certainly not after what he had overheard, and so he remained quiet. The smaller robot didn't need an answer beyond that.

"You should be careful about how much of that you echo, Blitzwing. We have a reason for our name." Starscream stopped just past the threshold of his own door, turning to face the taller robot. "You can't trust blindly here."

The door slammed shut between them. Blitzwing left, feeling distinctly unsettled.

The channels still didn't have any sign of the one person he desperately wanted to see. Blitzwing still listened to Lugnut's instruction diligently, but his loyal echoing of the older Decepticon's manifesto stopped.

But he didn't learn until much later to stop trusting them, and by then there wasn't anything worse that could be done to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/18/17  
> I've been writing short tfa fics for fun with a friend, this was the first one I wrote. There's some references to ocs and junk. Don't worry about it


End file.
